ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quartermaster
Biography: Name: Paor "The Bull" Darkwind Role: Ship Quartermaster Race: Grimtotem Tauren Class: '''Warrior '''Status: Alive Description: Quartermaster Darkwind "The Bull" is a brutally large Tauren, towering in height even over most other males of his race. His black fur and bone-colored warpaints reveals his Grimtotem-heritage, not seeming to hide it. His weapons of choice are two black steel-hammers at his waist. Update: After his illusionary-transformation by Rumika, The Bull has now taken Orcish form, though he looks quite unappealing and malformed in appearance, clearly retaining some of his Tauren-features. A snout-like pignose, a bulky hunchback, and oversized brows, along with a pair of dark bovine eyes. Though his appearance is hideous, there is no doubt among the rest of the crew he looks like an Orc, merely an unfortunate one. Update 2: The Bull has been returned to his former form. Rumors: Paor Darkwind was once a warrior of the Grimtotem Tribe. After the civil war, Paor chose neither Magatha nor the Horde, choosing to pave his own path in life. His destructive nature and violent raids along the flooded Thousand Needles quickly earned him the attention of Dread-Captain Morgan, joining his crew and swiftly rising through the ranks. As Quartermaster of The Siren, Darkwind is second-in-command only to the Captain himself, and the only person on the ship with the rights to veto the Captain's commands, making many seek to get closer to The Bull. After losing a duel to Kosh'amon Stormwolf, the Dread-Captain attempted to execute The Bull for his failure. After being left to bleed to death with a bullet in his guts, he was healed by Astrae and transformed to look like a rather hideous Orc by Rumika. He began to stalk the ship in silence, staying to the dark corners in his shame. After the Wailing Siren sunk and drifted off towards the Maelstrom, the Bull was last seen among one of the six lifeboats that left the ship. Some weeks after the last voyage of the Siren, "The Bull" was summoned to the Barrens by Rumika, to clear his debt to her and Astrae by acting as translator for a Centaur. After his debt was cleared, Rumika returned him back to his old self, removing his illusionary-spell. Grateful for the return to his true self, as well as being grateful for being summoned back to his homeland, the Bull claimed he was now in debt to Rumika and her party himself. He returned to his tribe, telling the party to find him in the mountains should they need aid. Trivia: * Rumika discovered that strange magics seem to linger over the Bull, as something seems to be preventing her from using her illusionary magics properly. As result, every time Rumika has tried to change the Bull's appearance, he has become more hideous. * The Bull built some of his confidence back after Magan Salvathan attempted to give him several pep-talks. Though he did not get to participate in battle, the pep-talks are likely the only thing that prevented him from hiding in the Bilge before the explosions that sunk the ship went off. * "The Bull" made an appearance in the first session of the Main Adventure, thoroughly confusing the characters who were not onboard The Siren. * "The Bull" now has a new page for his appearances in the Kalimdor DDO. * Alternate accurate artwork of The Bull after his Orcish transformation. Category:The Crew (NPCs)